The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles that can be converted into a relatively smaller size for storage.
It is conventional that the arms of a pair of spectacles are foldable onto the spectacle body for storage. In certain designs, the arms are curved -or convex outwards and form a generally circular shape with the spectacle body when the spectacles are in use, such that the spectacles may extend closely round the front and opposite sides of the wearer""s head. Spectacles of this type, in particular, tend to be thick when the arms are folded forming a double convex shape, and are therefore not space efficient.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing a pair of Spectacles having a different construction.
According to the invention, there is provided a pair of spectacles having a body comprising a lens and having opposite ends, said body being curved, and a pair of left and right arms connected to the opposite ends of the body, each side arm being also curved. A hinge connection at each end of the body connects the corresponding arm for pivotal movement of the arm relative to the body to enable opening and closing of the spectacles. A swivel connection associated with each arm allows the arm to be turned from a normal position to a reversed position for lying close to the body, with the arm being curved in the same direction as the body.
Preferably, each swivel connection is provided immediately adjacent the corresponding hinge connection.
It is preferred that each swivel connection is provided between the associated arm and the corresponding hinge connection.
It is further preferred that each swivel connection is provided immediately adjacent the corresponding hinge connection.
In a specific construction, the hinge connection at each end of the body is formed by first and second parts, and the corresponding swivel connection is formed by the second part and a third part, said three parts being connected sequentially together.
In a preferred embodiment, each swivel connection is formed by first and second parts, including elements inter-engageable to lock the swivel connection and in turn the corresponding arm in at least the normal position.
More preferably, the elements are provided by integral portions of the first and second parts of the swivel connection.
Further more preferably, the elements are in the form of a protrusion and a recess having complementary shapes for mating inter-engagement.
It is preferred that each swivel connection includes a resilient element for biasing the, inter-engageable elements of the first and second parts into engagement.
It is further preferred that the first part of each swivel connection is formed with a hole containing the resilient element, and the second part includes a elongate member inserted into the hole and engaged. with the resilient element for action thereby.